zeldafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Master-Schwert
Das Master Schwert spielt in der Legend-of-Zelda-Serie eine wichtige Rolle. In vielen Spielen muss Link dieses Schwert finden, um im Spiel voranzuschreiten. Es wird gebraucht um den Verbannten bzw. den Dämonenkönig in Skyward Sword zu vernichten. Wird diese heilige Waffe verstärkt oder geschmiedet, entsteht eine gehärtete oder eine goldene Waffe, die das Böse zerreist. Geschichte Das Master-Schwert ist ein wiederkehrendes Schwert in The Legend of Zelda-Reihe. In vielen Spielen soll sie die einzige Klinge sein, die zum Besiegen von Ganondorf oder von Ganon zwingend benötigt wird. Dieses legendäre Schwert wurde durch die alten Göttern in Handarbeit gemacht, gesegnet mit der Energie, um die Wesen des Bösen zu besiegen. Es hängt direkt mit der Legende des Heldes der Zeit zusammen und der ikonenhaften Symbole der Legende von Zelda-Reihe und erscheint häufig in anderen Videospielen. Das Master-Schwert wurde von dem Helden aus Skyward Sword geschaffen, jedoch hatte die Göttin Hylia ein heiliges, aber unfertiges Schwert hinterlassen. Durch die drei Flammen wurde aus diesem heiligen Schwert das Master-Schwert. Aussehen Das Aussehen ist in den Spielen bis auf Details das Selbe. Das zweischneidige Schwert hat einen blauen Griff. Seine Parierstange hat die Form von zwei zur Spitze leicht geöffneten Schwingen, mit einem gelben Stein zwischen ihnen. Fähigkeiten Mit Hilfe des Himmelsstrahles (wie der Angriff in Skyward Sword heißt), hat das Master-Schwert mehr Macht, um Böses zu vernichten. Es blieb unvorstellbar viele Jahre über im Tempel der Zeit. Als der Tempel einstürzte, blieb es in Ruinen übrig (Twilight Princess). Das Master-Schwert und der Sockel der Zeit waren das Einzige, was die Zeit unbeschadet überdauerte. Das Master-Schwert hat mehr Macht, als bloßer Stahl. Zusätzlich hat das Schwert die Macht, magische Strahlen schießen zu können (Oracle-Spiele). Es besitzt auch die Fähigkeit des Bombos, des Äthers und der Beben-Medaillons freizugeben, die in der Legende von Zelda gesehen werden. Das Schwert gelangt niemals in die Händen des Bösen. Nur postiv wirkende Menschen, wie Link, können es in der Hand halten. Nachdem Link das Master-Schwert in Twilight Princess aus dem Sockel zog, verschwand der Fluch(hervorgerufen durch den uralten Schattenkristall den Zanto ihm implantiert hatte) von Link und er konnte sich mit Midnas Hilfe, jederzeit in einem Wolf verwandeln. Auftritte A Link to the Past In A Link to the Past ist das Master-Schwert in den Verlorenen Wäldern. Link kann es aus dem Stein ziehen, wenn er die drei Amulette in seinem Besitz hat. Ocarina of Time Diesmal ist das Schwert in der Zitadelle der Zeit, welche in der Nähe des Hyruler Marktplatz ist. Es ist im hinteren Teil der Zitadelle, den man erst öffnen kann, wenn man die drei Heiligen Steine gefunden hat. Wenn Link es an sich genommen hat, altert er um sieben Jahre. Beim Kampf gegen Ganon ist die Klinge blau gefärbt, was auf den Höhepunkt der Macht des Schwerts zurückzuführen ist. Nach dem Sieg steckt Link es wieder zurück und wird wieder zum Kind. Oracle of Ages und Oracle of Seasons Hier bekommt man das Schwert nur duch Geheimnisse des jeweiligen Spiels. Es spielt diesmal wieder keine große Rolle im Spiel. Das Masterschwert schießt bei voller Energieleiste wieder Blitze. The Wind Waker Das Schwert ist nun in den Katakomben von Schloss Hyrule tief im Meer. Da Ganondorf die Weisen des Terratempels und des Zephirtempels ermordet hat, hat das Schwert keine Macht mehr. Nachdem Link die Nachfahren der Weisen in die Tempel bringt, hat das Schwert seine alte Macht. Während dem Kampf gegen Ganon bleibt es in seinem Kopf stecken und wird in einen Stein verwandelt. Twilight Princess thumb|left|92px|Das Schwert als Icon (GC-Version)In diesem Spiel ist es im heiligen Hain im Wald von Phirone. Bevor es an sich genommen werden kann, muss man die ersten drei Dungeons geschafft haben. Nachdem Link Oktapesko besiegt hat und den letzten Schattenkristall besitzt, erscheint Zanto und stehlt Midna die Kristall und Ranelle wurde durch ein dunkle Magie gesteuert und verletzte Midna schwer. Link wird von Zanto verletzt und belegt Link mit einem Fluch. Der Fluch ist, dass Link auf der lichten Welt ein Wolf bleibt. Nach dem Treffen, wird Midna in die lichte die Welt (Hyrule) verbannt. Wenn man sie retten will muss, man nach Schloss Hyrule und Prinzessin Zelda aufsuchen. Diese opfert sich und schenkt Midna ihre ganze Magie. Als letzten Tipp gibt sie den beiden, das Master-Schwert im Wald von Phirone zu finden. Nachdem Link es an sich genommen hat wird er wieder in einen Menschen verwandelt. Durch den Nachtkristall kann er sich jederzeit in einen Wolf oder in einen Menschen zurückverwandeln. Ausgeschlossen vor Menschen in der Nähe. Als die Solas zurück zu ihrem Standort im Schattenreich gabracht wurden, lösen sich die Solas auf und die Kraft des Lichts geht auf das Master-Schwert ein. Mit diesem Upgrade lassen sich Schattenkreaturen mit einem Schnitt vernichten. In der der lichten Welt leuchtet die Klinges des Schwertes hellblau. Skyward Sword In Skyward Sword wird u.a. die Geschichte der Entstehung des Master-Schwerts erzählt. Als Link es in der Statue der Göttin auf Phais Anraten hin herauszieht, ist es noch unvollständig und wird als Schwert der Göttin bezeichnet. Erst im weitern Verlauf stellt sich heraus, dass Link sein Schwert mit der Macht der drei Flammen stärken muss, um das Böse- sprich den Dämonenkönig- zuvernichten. Nachdem alle drei Flammen gefunden wurden, wird aus dem Schwert der Göttin das Master-Schwert. Sein endgültiges Aussehen bekommt es aber erst nachdem es Zelda gesegnet hat. Der Himmelstrahl des Schwertes ist sehr stark und es besiegt blaue Moblin mit einem Schlag. Kategorie:Schwert Kategorie:Ocarina of Time Kategorie:Twilight Princess Kategorie:Oracle of Ages Kategorie:Oracle of Seasons Kategorie:A Link to the Past Kategorie:The Wind Waker Kategorie:Langschwert Kategorie:Gegenstand in Ocarina of Time Kategorie:Gegenstand in Twilight Princess Kategorie:Gegenstand in Oracle of Seasons Kategorie:Gegenstand in Oracle of Ages Kategorie:Gegenstand in The Wind Waker